


Just Hold On

by louis_tomlinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:05:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9548339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louis_tomlinson/pseuds/louis_tomlinson
Summary: Louis Tomlinson's mom died, Louis is lost and the only thing he can hold onto is the doctor with green eyes.





	1. I'm Yours

Louis was driving home one day when he felt the buzzing in the back pocket of his jeans. He looked at his vibrating phone, the words Unknown Caller displayed on the screen. He answered quickly, sure it was the hospital.  
"Louis Tomlinson speaking, hello?" he said in a monotone voice, just in case it was a prank call from a fan.  
"This is the hospital and we're updating to let you know about Johannah Deakin, we have some unfortunate news." Louis' expression goes from flustered to blank.  
"What is it?" he says.  
"Your mother passed away, we're very sorry for your loss." Louis hangs up the phone and pulls over on the road. He starts bawling his eyes out. He goes back the opposite direction, the way to the hospital instead of his house. He parks in  
the hospital parking lot, not even bothering to lock his doors as he rushes past every other car, the tall hospital darkly looming over the parking lot. He runs past the old men and women with terminal illnesses, and goes to the front desk.  
"Hi, I'm Louis," he says to the person over the desk who merely nods.  
"I'm looking for my mother's room." he tells her. The desk lady picks up a phone nearby and quietly speaks to someone over the line. Finally she hangs up.  
"Follow me this way" she says. Louis follows the woman to the elevator and they go up to the third floor. They walk down a narrow hallway, and Louis peeks in through the doors as they walk, seeing some children and adults in hospital beds with IV's hooked up to them. He finally reaches his mom's room. The desk lady gives Louis an apologetic look as she walks back the way they came from. Louis takes a deep breath and enters his dead mother's  
room. He didn't see anything unexpected but he still couldn't believe what he saw. The monitor showed a flat line and next to it was his dead mother hooked up to an IV. He goes and sits next to her, holding her hand, and cries even harder. How will he tell his sisters about this? Do they already know? He wondered. After an hour of sitting there he gets up as the doctor walks in.  
"We're very sorry for your loss" the same doctor over the line says. He read his name tag through his teary eyes on the doctor's white sleeve and it read Harry Styles. The handsome doctor  
with a head full of curls repeated himself and then says.  
"We have to move the body now" he told Louis seriously. Louis painfully looked away from the doctor's thoughtful eyes and closed his own.  
"Okay, thank you for trying to save my mother" Louis says, his voice cracking at the end of the sentence. Deep inside he felt his heart break into a  
million pieces. He was planning to go home to Danielle's house right after, but he couldn't move his feet. Louis decided to stay with his mother, but the doctor stopped him.  
"Louis, I'm sorry, but we have to prepare your mother for the funeral". Harry saw a flash of anger in Louis' eyes, but it quickly settled. "Okay, I"ll bring some decent clothes for her to wear tomorrow." Louis said. "Okay," said Harry nonchalantly, and Louis took an interest in him because he didn't ask for Louis' autograph or anything. "Um, I guess I'll go now" he said awkwardly and left the room before the doctor could say anything else. He dove into his car and quickly drove to Danielle's to get his mind off things. "Danielle!" Louis yelled  
when he arrived, throwing his coat on the ground and rushing into the living room. "Oh! Louis you're here so early," Danielle started, but he cut her off with a rough kiss. "I need to take my mind off things," he explained and went back to kissing her and she finally responded by kissing back. For some reason, the kisses to Danielle didn't feel the  
same to Louis, but he kept going despite that fact. After a couple minutes of them making out, Louis backed away. He wanted to break the news to Danielle. "Oh Louis, I already know, I got the call too," she said as gently as possible, looking right into Louis' eyes and knowing what he was going to say before he had the chance to say it. Louis felt uncomfortable for the first time since he was in the presence of his girlfriend, and he knew the reason why. Louis swallowed hard, grateful he didn't have to go into too much explanation. "Louis, are you sure you're okay? I can't tell what you're thinking right now," she told him. "Oh, not like I was crying for two hours" he snapped, and walked to the  
bedroom, getting ready for some alone time, but Danielle followed him in. "Louis, please tell me what you're feeling, you always feel better when you talk it out with someone" but Danielle was the last person he wanted to talk to. He wanted to talk to his mom, and he couldn't stop thinking about Harry. "Danielle, I don't want to talk to you," he said honestly. There was a silence then "Ok" was all Louis heard her say. Louis walked away from Danielle then.  
The next day Louis decides to go straight to the hospital, with his mother's clothes and his cell phone. He calls the hospital. "Hey this is Louis, I'm coming to drop my mom's clothes off" he says after he hears the beep since no one answered. Hoping Harry was working today, he drives a little faster than usual, his nerves getting the best of him. He walks into the hospital, goes up to the third floor, and waits in the waiting room. "Louis Tomlinson" he hears a deep voice say from the distance. "Louis, wake  
up" Louis groans, irritated at whoever woke him up. "What?" he says, feeling irritated. He opens his eyes and sees. Well Harry. Louis composes himself quickly."Oh" he says. "Hi Louis, follow me" Harry says with a small smile. Louis blushes the second Harry turns his back on him, but Louis quickly rushes up next to him. Louis shoots Harry a side glance and sees Harry staring at his biceps. "Are you okay?" he asked Harry, breaking the small silence. "Yeah, why? Are you okay?" "I was just wondering, and yes I'm fine, besides the fact that my mother passed away" he says, stating the obvious. Harry grimaces and looks down, his green eyes showing his sympathy. Louis sighs, "But it's part of life, right?" he says. Harry nods, and looks at Louis sweetly. Louis blushes again, this time unable to hide it. Harry breaks into a wide smile, and Louis immediately feels at ease again since last night's events. "Here it is" Harry says to Louis shortly afterward, arriving at where Louis' mom was located. "Here are her clothes," Louis says to Harry, handing over the clothes in the plastic bag he brought. "Hey thanks Louis. You're really strong, you know?" he says. Louis was expecting him to ask for the autograph now, but again Harry skipped over that part. "I know she meant everything to you, you're very brave" he said, patting Louis on the back. Louis felt warm inside in that moment, even if he knew his mother's cold body was in the room next to him. He felt intrigued by Harry and felt like he had to know every little secret about him. "Thanks" he said hoping that one word could mean as much as what Harry said to him. Maybe Harry didn't know about Louis' love life, and didn't know about Danielle so he decided to make a move. He was openly bisexual after all. "Hey Harry, I was  
wondering if you wanted to go out for a movie this weekend, just you and me?" he asked hopefully. Harry laughed. "I mean I know enough about you to know that you have a girlfriend, but sure, if she's okay with it". Oh shit. Louis blushed again, Harry's laugh reverberating inside of him. "Of course she'd be okay with it" muttering it more to himself than Harry. "Hey then how about tonight, since I have to work on the weekends too" Harry says, readjusting his curls while he asked. Louis said "Sure!" a little too enthusiastically and Harry laughed again making Louis laugh a little too, but he immediately felt bad and wanted to walk away from the room as soon as possible. He wondered how Harry felt working here almost 24/7. "Ok, I'll pick you up when your shift ends then?" he asks Harry. "Of course," Harry says slyly, "It ends at 6 so you can pick me up and I'll find you in the parking lot"  
he smiles, showing off his dimples, and Louis thinks he might be in love. Well that was a little too much. Louis smiles back then walks away swaying his hips, feeling Harry's eyes on his ass. He turns around, and catches Harry staring who blushes quickly. Louis smirks Louis heads back to his room deciding to sleep in, but Danielle was having none of it. "LOUIS GET OFF YOUR FAT ASS I AM NOT LETTING YOU MOPE AROUND I HATE SEEING YOU LIKE THIS" she yells, making Louis groan against his pillow. Louis can't help falling back asleep after and Danielle leaves him alone. Louis' alarm clock goes off at 5:30 PM and he gets up as fast as he can and starts getting ready for his big date. "Louis what are you getting dressed up for?" "Oh um, I'm shopping for gravestones." he says casually, hoping Danielle lets him get away from the house. Danielle leaves after casting a suspicious look to Louis. Louis scoffs, not believing Danielle's actions even after his mom's death. But he IS the one cheating on her, but he can't help it. Even thinking about Harry makes him feel hot. He gets in his car, wearing his black skinny jeans, denim jacket and plain white shirt. He drives toward the hospital and parks in the parking lot. He looks at his phone. 5:55 PM. He waits, playing games on his phone when finally he sees the curly haired boy come over to him. He smiles naturally and Harry smiles back. "Hey," Harry says cheerfully. "Hey," Louis says back. They drive to the movie theater. "Oh I forgot what movies we can watch," Louis says, laughing. Harry laughs saying "I'd watch anything,". "Even PornHub?" "Haha, only on my free time" Harry says, winking and Louis laughs loudly. "Maybe after we watch a legit movie, we can watch some porn" Louis says jokingly. "What, are you saying PornHub doesn't have quality content?" Harry asks. "They have some nice lesbian porn, Louis." Louis shakes his head, blushing. "Harry, do you even like girls?" Louis asks. "Yeah, I think I'm bisexual," Harry tells him. "Oh," Louis says, and before he can think of anything else, he leans in to kiss Harry. "Well that was quick," Harry says after their small kiss. "I've never been with a guy before," Louis tells him. "Well I've never been with a girl," Harry says in the car. Before things get any more steamy, they exit to go watch their movie. They decided to watch Suicide Squad and grabbed popcorn and sat in the last row. During the movie Louis does the casual move of yawning then putting his arm over Harry's seat. Harry blushes for the first time since they've known each other, and Louis smiles at him. Then Louis decides to hold Harry's hand, just because it feels right to him. Harry decides to make a move then, grabbing Louis' crotch and Louis gasps, because it doesn't feel wrong at all. It feels so good. And Harry pants in his ear asking "Is this okay?" "Yeah," Louis moans softly. Harry pulls off Louis' pants in the almost empty theater and starts rubbing Louis' crotch making him squirm in his seat. "Harry," Louis moans. Harry shuts him up by kissing him roughly, and starts going down his neck and starts sucking a spot there. "Harry," Louis says again. "What, you want to stop?" Harry says in the middle of his third hickey. "No, I want- I want more." Louis says quickly. Harry finally pulls Louis' underwear off, exposing his hard cock. Harry grabs the base of his cock, and starts going in an up and down motion slowly. Louis moans Harry's name again unable to contain it, making Harry speed up. Louis cums faster than he thought he would all over Harry's hand, and he's thankful he brought some napkins with him that were meant for the popcorn. Now it was Harry's turn, and Louis doesn't hesitate getting down on his knees and pulling off Harry's pants and underwear even though he's never done this to a guy before. Louis grabs Harry's cock then, feeling inexperienced, but Harry nodded to show that he wanted him to keep going. Louis then puts his lips on the top of Harry's cock then slowly goes down on Harry, making Harry moan louder than him. "Louis you're so good," Harry moans, tugging on Louis' hair. Louis moans around his cock, his spit dripping on Harry's cock. He speeds up his hand motion and puts more of Harry's cock in his mouth. All of a sudden Harry cums and Louis swallows it all, making sure he doesn't have to clean anything up. Louis then goes up to Harry's lips and kisses him gently. After the movie was done, they get in the car. "Oh can you tell me your address?" Louis asked. After Harry gives him his address, he decides to take out his phone and put on PornHub. "Um what are you doing?" Louis asks him. "Just putting on some nice porn" Harry says. He searches 'gay twink' and puts the first video that pops up. "I can't believe you," Louis says, shaking his head. Harry puts the phone up between them, where the GPS was supposed to be, so Louis has to hold the GPS in his hand. When the guy in the video builds to his climax, Louis feels his cock twitch up a little. "You like that?" Harry asks. "Well yeah, I've seen this video before" Louis says, laughing. They get to Harry's house shortly afterward, and Louis drops him off. Harry leans in to kiss Louis good night and leaves the car. "Bye Louis!" Harry cheerfully says. "Bye love," Louis says. When Louis arrives at his house, he sees Danielle, hands on her hips, looking at Louis disappointingly. Louis feels the same. "What?" Louis says defensively. "Where were you? You were definitely not gravestone shopping" she says accusingly. "Okay fine, I was out watching a movie by myself to get my mind off things, y'know?" he says, rolling his eyes while taking his shoes off. "Okay Louis, but you're acting a little strange these past few days," she says. "Yeah because my mom just died." he says simply, heading straight to his bed and falling into a deep sleep, thinking of Harry and their night out.


	2. S My D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fill-in chapter, theres really badly written smut in the middle and the end and basically harry gets caught doing something he shouldnt have and louis was concerned.

Louis' 3rd person POV

Louis decided to stop writing his poem for Harry, and threw out the piece of paper he was writing on in frustration. He wasn't good at poetry but he would try for Harry. He decided to write a song called They Don't Know About Us. He finished the song in about three hours with a smirk of satisfaction on his face. He didn't feel too close to Harry to show him the song yet but nonetheless felt accomplished. That night Louis felt restless since Danielle was at her parent's house and he couldn't sleep, so he decided to call Harry up.

"Hello?" Harry said, and Louis blushed at the grogginess of his voice because he realized Harry was already sleeping.

"Hey sorry for waking you up, I just couldn't sleep so I was wondering if I could come over," Louis said in one breath. 

"Oh," Harry said, sounding surprised.

"Sure Louis, anything for you," and Louis could hear the smile in his voice. Louis grinned.

"Ok see you soon bye." And hung up the phone feeling re-energized. He went to go fix his hair in the mirror, fixing it in a light fringe.

Harry's 3rd person POV

Harry's doorbell rings and Harry smiles thinking it's Louis. "Hey," he beams, thinking it's Louis.

"Hello Styles," a deep and rough voice unlike Louis' says. Harry's eyes widen and the last thing he sees before he blacks out is a tall man with sunglasses and others behind him.

Harry dreams of Louis, but is woken up by someone shaking him. He looks around, expecting Louis next to him in his warm bed but all he's met with is a pair of cold eyes staring at him and something cold around both his wrists. They're handcuffs. Before Harry could comment, the guy speaks.

"Styles, we've heard your name out in the streets." Harry sneers, "What the fuck do you want from me?" He spits out.

"We know what you sell to eager customers around the corner, so we're looking to find where you get it from" the man says, as honest as he's allowed to get. Harry groans on the inside, realizing that he just got caught selling weed to both minors and adults. He supported his family with the extra money he got from selling weed but he wasn't careful enough.

"All right all right all right." Harry says. He pretended to give the information on someone he disliked, even though he secretly had a medical marijuana card. He was surprised when after an hour or two they released him from the handcuffs and drove him back to his house blindfolded so he wouldn't know where they were. They drove off quickly in their black-tinted-windows car without a license plate and Harry breathed out a sigh of relief. He saw Louis on his phone in his car looking worried, and probably continuously texting Harry knowing him. Louis tapped on the window and Louis jumped but a smile reached his lips when he realized it was Harry.

"What happe-" Harry cut him off with a

"I'll tell you later" while going in to kiss Louis on the lips. Louis stopped him,

"No, please tell me now," he says earning a groan from Harry.

"Ok I'll tell you in my house, it's getting cold," Harry says, shivering. When they get into Harry's house, Harry starts.

"Ok so I've been doing some illegal things and I got caught-" Louis interrupts,

"Wait is this about porn because you're allowed to watch it if you're older than 18 or whatever," Louis says.

"No, that's not it. I've been selling weed," Harry says making Louis frown.

"Ok.. So where did you go?"

"This man from like the FBI or the police showed up and everything went black and after that I was in handcuffs and he asked me where I got it and then he let me go," Harry says quickly, grateful he's done with the story.

"Ok.." Louis says slowly, still frowning.

Louis kisses him on the lips and Harry kisses back a smile reaching his lips again. They walk backwards to the bedroom, their lips still attached to each other. They fall back on the bed and Harry looks up at the picture of Danielle and Louis at graduation with their caps and diplomas. Harry feels a pang of jealousy and reaches behind Louis to grab his ass and squeezes it. Louis straddles Harry who rolls them over so Harry can be on top and slowly takes off his shirt exposing his abs to Louis who looks up in amazement. He didn't know how fit Harry was until now; he didn't even think of it. He traces a finger around one of Harry's abs before Harry reaches out to take Louis' shirt off. Then Harry starts slowly grinding on Louis who lets out a low moan. The fabric between them was causing a lot of friction and Louis could feel his cock getting hard in seconds and he knew Harry was in the same situation. They took their jeans and boxers off sooner than later, and Harry starts teasing Louis, kissing down his stomach and his inner thighs but never touching his red and hard cock. Louis whined, wanting to feel something on his cock. After three minutes, Harry then sucks on his own fingers giving Louis a show and making his cock impossibly harder. Louis groans and reaches for his own cock to relieve himself but Harry pins Louis' hands down with one big hand. Louis' never seen Harry like this before but he's not complaining. Louis gasps when he feels two slick fingers moving in and out of him. Harry adds a third digit and Louis feels full. Harry grazes his prostate and Louis yells Harry’s name, arching his  back and bumping into Harry, grateful his cock reached up and felt friction along Harry's stomach. Harry starts thrusting his fingers hard and deep into Louis, hitting his prostate almost every time and making Louis' face contort with pleasure. Harry slowly comes to a stop.

"Do you have lube?" Harry asks and Louis nods.

"Yeah it's in the top drawer," he says, pointing at his desk. Harry lets go of Louis' hands but Louis doesn't reach for his cock in case Harry gets mad. When Harry returns he starts slicking his own cock up with lube.

"You ok?" Harry asks, eyes gazing into Louis'.

"Yeah," Louis says, smiling lazily. But his smile drops and he keens when he feels Harry's cock slide into him. He's never felt so full in his life. He lets out a guttural moan as Harry starts pounding into him, Harry's eyes closed. Louis has never seen Harry more beautiful than this and moans as Harry hits his prostate hard. Then Harry finally reaches over to Louis' cock and starts jacking him off. Louis' moans get louder as Harry goes in fast. It's not long before Harry comes in Louis with a shout and takes his cock out of Louis. Harry finally presses his lips against Louis' cock and licks the underside making Louis feel like he's on fire. He then swallows and hollows his cheeks as he gazes up at Louis with glazed eyes. It's not long before Louis comes in Harry's mouth, who swallows it all. They lay back on the bed with their arms wrapped around each other and fall into a deep sleep.

"Louis- LOUIS WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS" Danielle's voice reverberates in Louis' skull and he opens his eyes in a flash. Danielle's distraught face is staring at Harry and Louis in each other's arms and Harry cradling Louis like a kid holding onto their favorite stuffed animal. Louis smiles at him but quickly changes his expression to a grimace.

"I DIDN'T KNOW MY BOYFRIEND WAS GAY" 

"I'm not even gay Danielle- I'm bisexual," he explains calmly knowing Danielle is ready to blow up again.

"I DON'T CARE I'M NOT GOING OUT WITH A FAG-" at that point Harry rolls over and rubs his eyes.

"AND WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE SLEEPING WITH MY BOYFRIEND" by then the whole neighborhood was probably awake and Harry's staring at Danielle.

"Oh I'm Louis' friend I was dropping by but apparently we fell asleep," Harry says, intimidated by Danielle's glare and not confident enough to say that yes, Louis and him were going out and Danielle and Louis should just break up. But Danielle saw right through Harry.

"WOW OK I'M LEAVING I CAN'T -" and she bursts into tears, looking for her suitcase.

"Danielle babe, I'm so sorry" Louis says gently and Harry feels like he shouldn't be here but can't help feel a pang of jealousy as Louis pulls Danielle in for a hug. Harry retreats and slams the door behind him.

Louis' POV:

I heard the door open and slam shut as I held a crying Danielle in my arms. Harry left and I realized I have to choose between Harry or Danielle. Why not both?

That day paparazzi got pics of Harry running out of my driveway. They thought I cheated on Danielle which was true, but didn't know if we were still together. The following week Danielle and I went out every day to show the paps that yes, we were still together. I haven't talked to Harry in a week and it was probably the hardest week of my life. I've had sex with Danielle multiple times because she always pleads and doesn't let me say no. I know there's something wrong about that but I love Danielle and I'd do anything for her. "LOUIS," Danielle shouts. I walk to our bedroom. "I wanna have sex now" she says. I don't object but when I try to put the condom on Danielle stops me. "No I want to do it without a condom," she says lightly, like it didn't matter that we might end up having a baby because my pull out game wasn't too strong. "Are you sure, you might get pregnant..." I said trailing off to what I was thinking. "I don't care I want to show Harry you're mine," before she kisses me and doesn't give a chance for me to say no. After we were done I didn't pull out but I didn't bother thinking about it. I was thinking about Harry and how he was doing. Danielle's leaving on a job trip to the U.S. 

After Danielle left, Louis called Harry right away. "..Hello?" Harry's voice sounded uncertain. "Hey baby," Louis says, the words naturally coming to him. "Hey," Harry said. "Can I come over? We can just watch a movie or something" Louis says. "Sure," Harry says his voice laced with hope. "Ok see you soon" Louis says and hangs up. He puts on his white Vans, gray joggers, and a plain white shirt with a black hoodie over it. He steps out in the harsh cold and gets in the car. The car ride was short and he gets out and rings the doorbell. Harry still looked stunning as usual and Louis was so happy to see him that he pulled him in for a tight hug. Harry laughed but hugged him back and closed the door. After they were done hugging, they sat on the couch. "What do you want to watch?" Louis asks. "PornHub," Harry said. "Okay," Louis says nonchalantly like he does this everyday (which he might). He casts his phone on the TV screen using Bluetooth and Harry watches the screen as Louis types in 'gay teen getting fucked'. The house is filled with moans and Louis is grateful Harry doesn't have any neighbors that are too close to his house. 

He rubs his cock from the inside of his joggers as he watches the teen getting fucked in the ass, his cock bobbing up and down on the TV screen. Harry was resisting the urge to grab his own cock but gave in when the teen came on his own body. "Do you wanna watch ones with only one person? Or lesbian porn?" Louis asks Harry looking over to where Harry already has boxers down to his ankles and his long hard cock in his hand. "First the ones with only one person" Harry says, and Louis sees a little bit of precum coming out of Harry's cock making Louis harder. He types in 'gay masturbation' and they watch the guy going solo as he sticks a dildo up his ass and tries to cum with no hands. They watched as his cock grew harder and Louis moaned, circling the head of his cock. The guy eventually came with no hands but Harry and Louis lasted for the last porn video. Louis typed in 'lesbian' and scooched closer to Harry so they could touch each other's cocks this time. As the two girls started 69'ing and licking each other's clits Louis and Harry grabbed each other's cocks and quickly jerked each other off until the video ended. They came almost at the same time, panting and cleaned themselves up. 

They watched Star Wars: Rogue 1 after that as they lay in each other's arms and Louis sighed. He missed Harry and he didn't care what the paps think. He played with Harry's curls even as he was fixated on the movie. "Hey do you have a piano? I want to show you my new song," Louis suddenly asked Harry, a small blush forming on his cheeks. "I have a keyboard," Harry said leaving the room and returning with a smirk and a keyboard in his hands. "Thanks," Louis said and started playing the intro of They Don't Know About Us.  
  


 

  
People say we shouldn't be together  


We're too young to know about forever

But I say they don't know what they talk, talk, talkin' about

'Cause this love is only getting stronger

So I don't wanna wait any longer

I just wanna tell the world that you're mine

Oh

They don't know about the things we do

They don't know about the "I love yous"

But I bet you if they only knew

They would just be jealous of us,

They don't know about the up all nights

They don't know I've waited all my life

Just to find a love that feels this right

Baby they don't know about

They don't know about us

Just one touch and I was a believer

Every kiss it gets a little sweeter

It's getting better

Keeps getting better all the time girl

They don't know about the things we do

They don't know about the "I love you's"

But I bet you if they only knew

They would just be jealous of us,

They don't know about the up all nights

They don't know I've waited all my life

Just to find a love that feels this right

Baby, they don't know about

They don't know how special you are

They don't know what you've done to my heart

They can say anything they want 'cause they don't know about us

They don't know what we do best, that's between me and you, our little secret

But I wanna tell 'em

I wanna tell the world that you're mine girl

They don't know about the things we do

They don't know about the "I love yous"

But I bet you if they only knew

They would just be jealous of us,

They don't know about the up all nights

They don't know I've waited all my life

Just to find a love that feels this right

Baby they don't know about

They don't know about the things we do

They don't know about the "I love yous"

But I bet you if they only knew

They would just be jealous of us,

They don't know about the up all nights

They don't know I've waited all my life

Just to find a love that feels this right

Baby they don't know about

They don't know about us

They don't know about us

 

Harry wiped some tears and smiled.

"I love it, but who is it about?" Harry said. " Louis smiled back.

"It's about us, but my manager wants me to say girl since I have more girl fans," he laughed and played the beginning of The Fray's How To Save A Life. After a few more songs Louis headed back to his house and called up his manager to tell him he can release the song. Two weeks later, They Don't Know About Us became one of Louis' number one hits.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading chapter 2! chapter 3 might be better


	3. The Bahamas

Louis needs a break. He decided to call Harry and tell him his plans.  
"Hey love," he says on the phone.  
"Hey Lou," Harry says.  
"So I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Bahamas with me," Louis explains.  
There was a pause.  
".....Sure," Harry says hesitantly.  
"Great! Pack your stuff, we're going in two days." Louis says.  
"Okay," Harry then says eagerly.  
They exchange goodbyes and Louis starts packing his clothes into his carry on.  
~two days later~  
They're at the airport, hand in hand, as they get on Louis' private jet, fangirls swarming the high windows above them. Harry smirks, "I love your fan base Louis," he says. "Hey stop being sarcastic, they really are OG's," Louis says, both of them laughing. They sit in comfortable silence as they finally settle down, Louis ordering two beers, mostly to calm his own nerves down. Harry holds his hand and squeezes from across the table. "You okay?" Harry asks lowly and voice laced with concern. "Yea I'm fine," Louis says, but his voice and mannerisms betray him. Harry nods but doesn't let go of his hand. As the plane lifts off, Louis holds his breath and slowly exhales when they lift off. Harry sings the Little Einsteins theme song and Louis can't help but chuckle. Louis sips some of his beer that sort of tastes horrible before smacking his lips. "So Harry how are you feeling?"  
"I could ask you the same" Harry says with a smirk.  
After what felt like a full day, they experienced no turbulence on their flight and Louis was beyond relieved when the plane finally hit the ground. Louis could feel the stifling heat coming from the windows and took off the denim jacket he was wearing.  
When they finally get to their hotel room, they finally put down their stuff. "Hey I'm going to get some drinks at the bar. Wanna come or should I get you something?" Louis said.  
"I'll stay here and unpack," Harry replies.  
"Okay see you in a bit," Louis says.  
Louis slams the door shut a little too harshly, and goes down past the lobby, and toward the bar.  
"Yes, I'll have two martinis," he tells the bartender. He looks around, seeing if he can chat anyone up- the flight here got Louis shook. All of a sudden, he feels a presence behind him.  
"Can I help you?" he asks rudely before he looks behind him. He gasps- the most beautiful person he's ever seen is standing in front of him. Louis looks at him from the top to the bottom, noticing his dark red shirt and black skinny jeans with boots on. His eyes linger on his bulge before going back up to his thick eyelashes and dark chocolate eyes.  
"No s-sorry," the man says, stuttering and his voice is smoother than Harry's. Louis blushes and the mysterious figure smirks at him. "Well okay bye," Louis says, as the bartender hands him the two martinis.  
"Oh, is one for me?" the man asks confidently, still smirking.  
"No, it's for my boyfriend," Louis says hesitantly, before the man brushes his arm along Louis'. Louis blushes again, and he can't resist the man's charm.  
"What's your name, by the way?" the man asks.  
"I could ask you the same," Louis says, quoting Harry from the plane.  
"I'm Zayn," he says. After a pause, Louis says,  
"Well, I'm Louis," and before Louis could leave the scene, Zayn takes one of the drinks out of Louis’ hand and throws it down his throat. Louis could only stare as Zayn drinks the whole thing in one gulp. Zayn looks back at Louis, his pupils blown like he just sniffed a line of coke. He didn't know if it was because of Louis or the drink, but Zayn didn't care. Louis felt nervous, almost the same way he felt when he saw Harry again at the hospital and asked him out. Louis sighs, and gives in. He drinks his martini too, giving a small smile to Zayn. The tension between them at the bar was indescribable. You could hear a pin drop. Then before Louis knew it, their lips were attached to each other. He felt Zayn's warm mouth against his. Their lips moved in sync and Louis felt himself getting hot. Zayn started grinding on Louis in the secluded corner. Louis moaned into Zayn's neck.  
"Let's go to my room," Zayn whispers into Louis' ear. Louis obliged, thoughts on Harry and if he came down here and witnessed him and Zayn.  
Zayn led Louis by his hand and they took the elevator up to the third floor, not without another make out session, since they were the only ones in the elevator. When they heard the ding! they practically ran out of the elevator, and when they arrived at Zayn’s room, he was fumbling with the keys.  
“Hurry up,” Louis hissed. Right as he said it the door opened and Zayn closed the door as he led Louis over to the bed. They fell over gracefully (like Harry and Louis did a while ago) and Louis felt guilty. “This is not a good idea,” he mumbles, not before Zayn kisses him gently on the lips, leaving Louis breathless for more.  
“What was that, love?” Zayn asks. Love. That’s what Louis calls Harry. He pushes Zayn off.  
“I said this isn’t a good idea” he says his head in his hands. Zayn reaches over Louis’ shoulders, massaging and relaxing him.  
“You won’t regret it,” Zayn says into his ear, making Louis turn over to him.  
“And what makes you say that?” Louis asks Zayn with genuine curiosity who laughs.  
“Because no one’s ever complained getting with me before,” he smirks, his confidence radiating through the room.  
And that’s all it takes for Louis to push his lips against Zayn insistently, who kisses back.  
~Harry’s POV~  
I finished unpacking in half an hour, a feeling of satisfaction coming to me. I wonder where Louis is, he’s been gone for so long, only to get two drinks from the bar. I decide to head down there myself, since I got bored flipping through the channels on the telly. When I finally got to the first floor, I went past the lobby and followed the sign that pointed me toward the bar. Huh. I looked all over the place and couldn’t find Louis. I decided to ask the bartender.  
“Hello, have you seen a man with light brown hair, wearing erm- a white t-shirt and black skinny jeans?” I asked, the worry evident in my voice. I hope the description was good enough for him and was relieved when the bartender nodded.  
“Yes, he left with another man to go to his room, I’m guessing,” the bartender smirked, and went back to polishing his wine glasses, dropping the subject and seeming bored. All the color drained from my face and the bartender peered at me.  
“Why? Do you know him?”  
“Of course I know him, he’s my- he’s my boyfriend,” I said, as I sat on one of the stools at the bar, not bothering to find Louis anymore.  
“Oh,” the bartender said awkwardly. The bartender tried to lighten up the mood.  
“Well you could always get back at him for cheating,” he said.  
And there it was. The confirmation, that yes, Louis just happened to cheat on me, his boyfriend.  
I groaned. I was supposed to be spending the time in the Bahamas with my boyfriend who now happened to cheat on me.  
“How could I possibly do that,” I say, feeling exasperated.  
“Look around, there’s tons of hot guys here, cheat back on him. Show how you really feel,” sounding much like my therapist in eighth grade. I cocked my head at the bartender.  
“Is that really a good idea?” I question him.  
“Yes, I’ve done it plenty of times and it works like a charm,” the bartender playfully winked at me.  
“What even is your name, if you don’t mind me asking,” I decide to politely ask instead.  
“Liam,” he says.  
“Well Liam, even if I did want to get back at my boyfriend I’d want him to see it,” I say, contemplating on whether to say ex-boyfriend or boyfriend...  
“Then wait for him to get back to your room, bring him down here, find someone, and make out with them,” Liam says, like it’s the easiest thing in the world to do.  
I can’t help rolling my eyes, “Ok,” I finally say after what seems like five minutes. “I’ll take a shot of whatever you have,” I sighed.  
Liam nods, and gives me some vodka, which I drink in one gulp.  
“More, I need to get drunk to cheat on my boyfriend,” I say and giggle as Liam raises his eyebrows, but does as he was told.  
~Louis 3rd person POV~  
After having sex with Zayn, Louis pulls on his clothes, feeling mixed feelings. Wrong, because he just had sex with Zayn, and right, because… Well he just had sex with Zayn.  
“I have to go,” Louis says to Zayn, not before Zayn slings an arm around Louis’ shoulder and kisses him sweetly.  
“Ok, bye love, you know where my room is,” Zayn says smugly and giving a hug to Louis, who merely nods and gives a hesitant smile to Zayn  
The walk to Harry and his room felt excruciating, since his ass was too sore for words, and when he finally got to their room, he felt relieved but also a sense of dread. He knocked since he didn’t have the keys to their room, and heard the door open.  
“HEY MATE GLAD YOU MADE IT BACK,” Harry slurs, giggling like a child.  
“Harry…” Louis gulps. “Are you okay?”  
“NEV- never better my friend,” Harry slurs. “Let’s go to the bar for more drinks, babe,” he hiccups.  
Louis wanted to say no, but felt guilty so he nodded. They walk- well Harry stumbles- down the hall and to the elevator Louis and Zayn made out in and Louis feels like a horrible person. Before Louis could confess however, the elevator opens to the first floor, and Louis follows as Harry practically runs to the bar.


End file.
